Rainy Days
by AnnaOtaku
Summary: Edward broke Bella's heart, but she never stopped loving him. But when Jasper arrives with devastating news, everything changes. Now they must go on a life-threatening journey to find their loved-ones, answers to their doubts, and themselves. ON HIATUS
1. Simple Things

**Okay, so this is a redo of my story Sail Away. It'll be darker, more angsty, and hopefully more realistic. I found a lot of problems with the original, so I hope this is better. Still the same premise, just done better. Yes it is Bella/Jasper. Jacob is not present.**

**Also, go vote for which title you like better: Rainy Days or Sail Away. **

_Sail away, it's time to leave  
Rainy days, are yours to keep  
Fade away, the night is calling my name  
You will stay, I'll sail away _

The clouds seemed to cry on me as I trudged to my truck, carrying the sack of groceries I had just bought. Some eggs, milk, bread, vegetables, steak. Simple things. I liked simple things. They were the _only_ things keeping me from falling back into a catatonic state. The only things that kept me from _wanting_ to fall back into that state.

My hair was soaking, my clothes sticking to my shivering skin, my jacket being used to cover the recently broken window of my truck. The downpour just added to the darkening of my mood, and I had to rely on the simple things to keep my sanity. _The onions and mushrooms will go wonderfully with the steak. _

I shivered, chilled to the bone. _Bone. Bone white. Like his skin…No. Stop. The bread and eggs will make delicious French toast. The milk will taste good with that. _Simple things. Simple things.

Lightening struck, thunder roared. I thought of baseball, and a lump formed in my throat. _No. Simple things, Bella. Simple thi-_

Another flash illuminated the parking lot, revealing a lone silhouette: Tall, muscular, pale…

It couldn't be.

The bag dropped from my hand, the eggs shattering, the milk carton bursting. Within a second it was gone, along with the faint shimmer of hope from my heart.

* * *

As I got ready for bed, I stared out of the window into the storm. The lightening flashed brightly, but no silhouette appeared this time. _It was all in your head, Bella, _I thought as I pulled a brush through my wet hair. I sat on the edge of the window sill, suddenly aware that tears were freely streaming down my cheeks.

Another flash of lightening illuminated the yard, and a movement in the oak tree caught my eye. As I stared at the spot, now dark, I saw two gleaming black eyes, looking directly at me.

I jumped up, the hem of my nightdress catching on the window latch. I tumbled to the ground, hitting my head on the edge of my desk. A crack resonated through the room, and the smell of blood reached my nose. The room spun and faded, and the last thing I saw before I blacked out was the two black eyes in front of me, and a set of gleaming, sharp teeth.

* * *

"Bella? Bella, can you hear me? Are you alright? Bella, say something." A beautiful, silky voice whispered frantically in my ear. Such a lovely voice, strangely familiar…

"Bella?" Smooth, cool hands were shaking my shoulders. The touch felt so nice, like I had been craving it for an eternity.

"Bella!" I felt a jolt of emotions rush through me, waking me out of my reverie. I opened my eyes to see a pair of dark eyes staring at me with concern. My heart ached at the sight of them.

"Jasper?" I tried to sit up, but the vampire pushed me back down. I looked around, shocked to see I was in the backseat of a car. A very nice car that I was bleeding on.

"What happened?" I asked, afraid to close my eyes. This had to be a dream. Jasper really couldn't be back.

"You hit your head pretty hard. I brought you out here to bandage you up." I touched my head, feeling the sticky cloth encircling the wound.

"Ouch. Well, I've had wor-Jasper! Your shirt! It's all torn and-" I stopped, realizing where my bandage had come from. "Oh…"He smiled weakly, the lower half of his chest gleaming in the moonlight. The sight of it sent shivers down my back.

"I better get you to a hospital, before something gets infected. I just didn't want to alert all of Forks of my presence." He smiled apologetically, helping me slowly sit up. I watched his face, noticing he was carefully not breathing.

"Jasper, how did you bandage my head? Your bloodlust…"

"Is still as raging as it was before we left. You don't know how close you came to dying tonight," He said, voice husky with guilt. I bit my lip, staring at the ground.

"Well…I'm not dead. So, thank you, Jasper."

He laughed darkly. "Oh, thanks for scaring you, causing you to fall, black out, nearly kill you, then bandage you up in the backseat of my car instead of taking you to the hospital? Or thanks for attacking you on your birthday, nearly killing you, and causing Edward to leave?!"

I looked away, _his_ name tearing at the hole in my chest. My lip quivered, but I held back the tears as best I could.

Jasper's face softened, and he crouched down, bringing his face dangerously close to mine. "Don't cry, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything. I'll leave now, I'll go and let you go on with your life." He moved to get up, but I held on to his arm.

"Don't go. Not yet. Not just yet." I took a deep breath, composing myself. "It wasn't your fault, Jasper. You can't help it."

He scoffed. "How many times have I heard that? It was my fault. It's my fault that you smell so appetizing, that images of your lifeless body keep flashing through my mind." He shoved me against the car door, our faces nearly touching. "It's my fault that I want to sink my teeth into your neck, drain you of blood. It's my fault. It always will be." He pulled back, slumping against the seat, sobbing.

"Jasper, what's wrong?" I asked, scooting next to him. He turned away, clenching his fists. "You've never been this emotional before."

He turned to face me, his expression so hurt that I knew he would be crying if he could.

"What is it, Jasper? Did something happen to Alice?" I was starting to panic. Why wouldn't he just tell me?!

"I was here looking for…Edward. And Alice. They've gone missing. I'm scared, Bella. I'm really scared."

**So, what'dya think? Please tell me!!! R&R! Yes, I know it's short. The other chapters will be longer.**

**Anna**


	2. Backseat Decisions

**Come on guys, I need some input! Is this story good? Bad? Should I just give up on writing now before I try to make a career out of it? Also, go vote in my poll for deciding the final name of this story.**

**Oh, and to the people who tried to give me their emails, reviews automatically blank them out for security purposes. **

_Once upon a time we used to burn candles  
We had a place to call a home  
The dream that we lived  
Was better than divine  
Everyday was like a gift  
Once upon a time_

EPOV

I open my eyes to an unfamiliar room. A soft light is pouring through stained glass windows, gently caressing the angel next to me, sending shimmers into the air. She is petite, with a halo of dark hair framing her elfin face. Her beautiful topaz eyes open slowly, curiosity burning, even in her muddled state.

I wonder what her name was.

She notices my stare and returns it with her own. When she finally speaks, the sound is like tinkling bells, musical and breathtaking.

"Where am I?"

I look around. "I'm not quite sure myself. I can't remember anything."

Her blazing eyes gaze into mine. "What's your name?"

"Edward. I think."

She smiles. "I'm Alice. I'm pretty sure of that."

"Alice." I like the way the name plays on my lips. "That's a beautiful name."

If she could have blushed, she would have. She stares down in embarrassment.

"Thank you."

"Do you know how we got here?"

"No." She frowns suddenly, looking embarrassed.

"What is it?"

"Well…" She pauses, then continues, "Are we human? I don't think _I _am. What about you?"

I stare at her, then slowly nod. "I don't think I am either."

"What are we then?"

I stare at her glowing skin, the golden eyes, the halo of hair. "I think we're angels. At least, I think _you _are."

She smiles. "You seem like an angel to me, too."

Suddenly a set of doors on the other end of the room burst open. Three men, two with raven black hair, one with snowy white, stride across the room. The one closest to us claps his hands joyously and calls to a small figure standing in the shadows I hadn't even noticed.

"Wonderful job, my dear Elena. You will be rewarded greatly. Now, dear Edward, darling Alice." I look up in shock as he says my name. Alice looks equally as confused.

"Welcome to Volterra. Welcome to your new home."

* * *

BPOV

I slumped back in shock, my heart racing. Edward was missing? And Alice? Poor, sweet Alice? The obvious conclusion sprang to my mind, but I shoved it back. _No. She wouldn't. Alice loves Jasper._

The rain outside worsened, a stroke of lightening flashing nearby.

"I came here, looking for them. I thought Edward might have come back to you." I winced at the name. _Simple things. Simple. Charlie will be worried if he sees the blood on the floor. I need to go clean that. _"Sorry. I know it hurts. But his scent was all over your truck, your clothes, your room. That's why I followed you. I thought he was close by. Obviously not."

"Maybe…well, maybe they…" I tried to think of a good reason for their disappearances, but words failed me.

"Maybe Alice doesn't love me." Jasper said, with so much pain in his voice that tears came to my eyes.

"Some empath you are if you can't even tell if she loves you or not."

"She doesn't. I know it."

I slapped him, with all the force I could muster. Of course, he barely felt it, but it got my point across.

"Don't say that. Alice loves you. I _know_ she does. Don't ever doubt her love," I growled, baring my teeth.

"You haven't bee around lately. She feels differently around me. Scared almost. I was afraid she and Edward ran off…"

"Shut up. SHUT UP. Alice loves you. She would never, ever break your heart. It would kill her."

"You're wrong."

"You're stupid."

"You're ignorant. Not all relationships are all happy and rainbow-filled. Life isn't a fairy-tale. You should know that."

"You're cynical. You have a wife who loves you. You've been together longer than I've been alive. She wouldn't run off. Never."

"Stop it."

"You stop it! Alice wouldn't! I know she wouldn't, you know she wouldn't. You're avoiding other options! What if they're in trouble? What if they need our help?!"

Hot tears poured down my cheeks and I slammed my fist against the window. Jasper sent a wave of calm over me, but I lost it all the same.

"Dammit Jasper! I don't want to be calm! I want to find them! I can't just sit here pretending everything's okay anymore! I want to sleep again! Edward may not love me, but I can't just let him run off like this. There has to be an explanation."

Jasper looked at me, shocked, then smiled. Surprisingly, he wrapped his arms around me.

"Yes, maybe you're right. Let's go. Let's leave." He pulled back, cupping my face with his hand.

I blushed at such an intimate gesture. "W-what?"

"Let's find them. Together."

**Yeah, I know this one was short, too. Sorry. Longer ones to come!**

**Review pleezzze!**

**Anna**


	3. Bloodlust

**Please go vote in my poll for this story!!! And if anyone needs FanFic ideas, I have some!**

_Once upon a time we had a lot to fight for  
We had a dream, we had a plan  
Sparks in the air, we spread a lot of envy  
Didn't have to care once upon a time_

EPOV

What is this feeling? The nervous stuttering? The sheepish glances? The heightened senses? What is the name for such childish apprehension to hear her laugh?

There she goes again, flashing me that stunning smile, rendering me useless. Only this angel can take my mind off of our gloomy new home. Volterra…

"What do you think our old home was like, Edward?" She asks, giddily, taking my hand. If my heart could beat, it would have ripped out of my chest by now.

"Oh, probably somewhere beautiful and serene. In America, I suppose, considering our accents. In an old, quaint house, maybe on a beach, or in the mountains…" I trail off.

She freezes for a second, then asks, softly, "Do you think we have a family, Edward? Others we live with? I would really like to have a sister…" Her voice is so sad I feel my heart breaking.

"I bet so, Alice. I bet you have many sisters. And brothers. And a mother, and a father. A real family." I'm not sure if I'm lying, but it feels…right. Like the family I'm making up is real. Well, if that's true, I'm determined to find them again. Anything for Alice.

"Come, dear ones. There is trouble in America." My head snaps up at Aro's words. America? Our home? "You will go with Felix, Demetri, and Jane. This will be your first test."

Alice's grip on my hand tightens. I smile reassuringly, adjusting my black cloak; the sign of the guard. I sigh, and lead my beautiful pixie to the water, the first step on our way to America. On our way home.

* * *

I stared at Jasper incredulously, mouth open wide. "Are you serious?"

"Yes. Let's go. Now. The sooner the better." Jasper's eyes gleamed wildly, and a spark of hope seemed to glisten in them.

"But why?" I asked, confused.

He stared at me, questioning my sanity. I realized what he thought I meant and quickly rephrased.

"No, I mean, why take me along? I would just be a burden, and it's not like Edward wants to see me again." He calmed down, understanding what I was getting at.

"Bella, I can't make this trip alone. I would destroy myself with worry. But none of the others would be able to relate. Sure, Esme and Carlisle would come in a flash, and Emmett too. Rosalie might even make an effort, but none of them would be able to relate. You would. You can." He grasped my hand between both of his, a pleading look in his eyes.

"Jasper, be reasonable. I would only slow you down. And think about your bloodlust. It seriously can't be a good idea to drag around a sack of blood you're not supposed to drink, on a journey to who knows where."

He stared at me curiously. "Do you_ want_ to go?"

I hesitated, biting my lip. "Well…yes. I do. But-"

He placed his finger gently over my lips, saying, "Well, then, you're coming. Conversation over."

Pulling his fingers from my face, I said, "Jasper, why are you being so nice to me? And _don't _start with the whole 'I felt guilty' crap. Edward just stopped loving me. End of story."

To my surprise, he pulled me into a hug. "Uh…Jasper? Are you bi-polar or something?"

He laughed, apologizing. "Sorry, but you look like crap, Bella."

"Oh, thanks. Every girl dreams of hearing that."

"I didn't mean it like that. I meant, you look like you haven't slept or eaten since we left. You look like walking death." He brushed a limp strand of hair from my face.

"Says the vampire," I joked, removing his hand from hair. It was a little unnerving to be constantly touched by someone who wasn't…Edward. _Simple things. Charlie will FREAK if I leave. How will he feed himself. Crap, what am I going to make for breakfast? The eggs and milk are gone._

"Bella? Are you okay? You aren't breathing. Bella?" He stared at me, looking worried. I took a deep breath, looking at him.

"Yeah, I'm…fine." My voice cracked, giving me away. I hoped to God he would just ignore it.

"You're a mess Bella," He stated, gripping my shoulder. I suddenly felt…not happier, but better. I guess that's all I could ask from the empath. He was magical, not a miracle worker.

"Thanks. I guess I needed that." I looked outside, trying to determine the time.

"Well, I better get you to a hospital." Jasper opened the door, using his jacket as an umbrella, holding it over the doorframe to shield me from the rain. I stepped out, and we walked to the front of the car, over to the passenger seat. I slipped and, before Jasper could catch me, hit my head against the side of his car.

"Ow…" I felt my head, freezing when I felt the warm trickling of blood seeping from the re-agitated wound. I realized it was just a cut, nothing too serious, but head wounds always bled more easily…

Jasper stopped dead in his tracks, mouth open. I stared at him, suddenly terrified.

His eyes were black with thirst.

"Jasper?" I whispered, backing away slowly. He clenched the side of the car, crunching the metal with his bare hand. I stepped back, slipping in a puddle, landing on my back. Jasper stared at me hungrily, licking his lips.

"Jasper…don't…" I whimpered, crawling back crab-style. He crouched, ready to spring. "You-you can't, Jasper. I-I don't taste good. I really don't. Jasper please, don't do this to my father. Please, it'll hurt him so much." He came closer, a manic look in his eyes.

"Jasper…please." My voice cracked, panic rushing through me. "Don't do this. You're stronger than this. You bandaged me up without killing me. There was a lot more blood then." He paused, struggling.

Out of nowhere, he lunged at me, pinning me against the car, mouth at my neck. His cold breath tickled my skin, his razor teeth skimming my jugular. His breathing was ragged, and he seemed to be struggling with himself.

I let out a sob, realizing that I was going to die at the hands of my true love's brother, the last thing he saved me from before he left. Whispering, I said what I thought to be appropriate last words. "Goodbye, Edward. I-I love you."

The stabbing pain never came. As I slowly opened my eyes, which I had slammed shut in preparation for death, I realized Jasper was gone. I breathed a sigh of relief, slumping down against the side of the car. Tears formed in my eyes, not from shock or fear, but from the realization that I would never see Jasper, or any of the other Cullen's, again. _Not again, Bella. Don't go through this again. Simple things. Let's go clean off your forehead, and think of an excuse to tell Charlie in the morning._

I got up, realizing I had no idea where I was. Walking a little, I saw that I was just a block over, and the walk back home wouldn't take very long. _Good. No time to contemplate what just happened. Just think of simple things._

The walk was short, the rain relentless, and the journey upstairs quieter than I thought I could manage. I shut the bathroom door quietly, then walked over to the mirror, to take a look at the cut. It was deep, but not too. I probably wouldn't need stitches. Jasper just over-reacted. I marveled at how he was able to withstand the blood to help me; maybe there wasn't as much as I thought. I washed off the excess blood and re-bandaged it, sneaking over to my room.

Okay, there was as much as I expected. The sight caused me to get a little queasy. I covered it up with a rug, deciding to do something with it later. Too full of adrenaline to sleep, I went back to sitting at the window, staring out into the rain. It seemed to be letting up some, but it still came down in buckets.

I sat still, watching, almost hopefully, for a figure to come out of the shadows, just to see him one last time before I was abandoned once again. My hair slowly dripped dry, curling slightly in damp bunches. My nightgown, white, covered in mud and blood, was just as wet, but was more reluctant to air dry. But still I sat there, watching for my last glimmer of hope.

* * *

What seemed like hours later, I saw the shape of a man heading over towards the house. Knowing who it was, I stayed in my seat, waving to him. The rain was now a soft drizzle, and I could make out his honey-colored eyes as he ascended trellis under my window. I opened the window, letting him stick his head through.

We sat there in awkward silence for a minute until he said, "Look…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to lose it like that. I've been trying to work on my blood-lust, going into town more with Rosalie and Carlisle, but I guess it was all for nothing…"

I smiled weakly. "No, you couldn't help it. And you did great not eating me when you went and played doctor while I was out." He smiled, eyes down.

"Yeah, I just thought you were seriously injured. Now I see it's not too bad." We found ourselves in another awkward silence, once again broken by him.

"So…look. I understand if you don't want to come with me now, after that little episode…" I shook my head, smiling.

"Of course I'm still coming with you. I've got nothing tying me here, save for Charlie. School doesn't matter to me anymore. All I care about is finding Alice and…Edward."

Jasper smiled, nodding in understanding. "I'm glad you trust me that much. It's stupid and dangerous, but who really cares when love is involved?"

**Hope you enjoyed! Please review please! And VOTE!**


	4. Running

**This chapter is for ****chiahead ****for giving great advice and her honest opinion of my story. =)**

**Also, if anyone wants some REALLY good Bella/Jasper stuff go check out **_**As Long As You're Mine**_** by ****ColourPearl**** and **_**Someone Else's Memoirs **_**by ****a certain slant of light. ****Both are very sad, but SOOOO GOOD! GO read them RIGHT NOW!(They're in my Fav Stories section on my profile). I mean, after you read and review this chapter =)**

_Sail away, it's time to leave  
Rainy days, are yours to keep  
Fade away, the night is calling my name  
You will stay, I'll sail away _

I left my bedroom, new nightdress in hand. I changed in the bathroom, still in shock from seeing Jasper. As I looked up, I noticed my reflection in the mirror. He was right; I looked like crap. There were dark, dark circles etched under my eyes, and my skin was so sickeningly pale, I almost looked like a corpse. My cheekbones were much too gaunt, and my shoulders stuck out from under my nightdress like a skeleton. I didn't just look like a corpse; I looked like the corpse of someone who had starved to death.

I walked back to my room to find Jasper crouched on my bedroom floor. I moved around him, staring curiously at the floorboard he had torn up. Inside, I noticed, gasping, was the collection of items I thought Edward had taken from my room when he left.

"Oh my…" I crouched down next to him, pulling out the CD _he_ made me for my birthday. Next to it was the two photos I had of Edward, and by those, a heart charm I had never seen before. I pulled them out, staring at the beautiful heart. I couldn't bear to look at his face just yet.

Jasper picked up the CD, staring at it curiously. I felt a lump form in my throat as I thought of his brother, my wonderful, beautiful, crazy-overprotective, romantic, brooding, all-around perfect Edward.

"He made you a CD? Of himself? Wow…" Jasper chuckled, setting it back down. "That boy always fancied himself a romantic."

"I think it's very romantic, thank you very much." I defended, pouting a little. It had been such a sweet gift, but I had never gotten to appreciate it. "What's wrong with that?"

Jasper smiled coyly. "Oh, nothing."

I scowled at him, gathering up the items and piling them into a small purse of mine. I rarely used it, so I would never need to empty it. I then yawned, the excitement of the night wearing on my nerves.

"Go to bed, Bella. We'll leave in the morning." My skipped a beat, terrified of my father's response.

"Oh, what am I going to tell Charlie?" I asked, biting my lip. He produced a pad of paper and a pen from seemingly nowhere, handing them to me. I took them, frowning.

"Here, I'll dictate it, you write it," Jasper said, leaning back in the rocking chair in the corner. I tried to keep my mind away from thoughts of when Edward did the same. Pen in hand, I wrote my last farewell to my father.

"Dear Dad," he began, staring out the window. "I will begin and end with the words 'I love you', in hopes that you truly grasp the concept that I really do love you, and only want the best for you."

I scribbled furiously, trying to make my handwriting legible. He continued. "I am leaving you today, in hopes of truly finding myself. Edward's departure changed my view on things…"He paused, letting me catch up. "…So, I have decided to go on a trip. I will be back eventually, if you are still willing to talk to me. My dear, dear Father. All I can say is this: I'm sorry. Please, if you can find it in your heart, forgive me for running off like this, and I _will_ see you again. I love you." I signed my name at the bottom, holding back tears.

"Th-this is…going t-to…break his heart…" My voice cracked, and the tears I had been desperately trying to disperse fell down my face, onto the letter in my hands. I sat there and cried, completely forgetting about Jasper until he was in front of me, face panicked.

I wiped away the tears on my cheeks, staring at his terror. In a flash the letter was gone from my hands, on my desk, and I was in Jasper's arms, jumping from the window. The only thing I had time to grab was my purse from my bed, before the world blurred around me and I was no longer in my bedroom. As my vision stopped spinning, I realized I was in Jasper's car, and we were speeding down the highway, well above the speed limit.

I looked at him, confusion clear on my face. He turned to me, uttering a single word, sending my already-fast-beating heart into a frenzy. "Victoria."

I leaned back against the seat, dread and a sense of déjà vu flooding through me. How long ago had I been running from another crazed vampire with Jasper? It seemed like a lifetime ago, but to him, it must have felt like days.

"Why is she here?" I asked, lips trembling. Jasper shook his head, hands gripping the steering wheel tightly.

"I don't know. But it can't be good. I think I've lost her, but I have a hunch this isn't the last we'll see of her. And her _friends._" He spit out the last word like poison on his tongue, teeth clenching together.

"There were more of them?" I asked, shocked.

"Yes. Five more. No one else I recognized, though." He said, eyes focused on the road. He seemed to calm down a bit, and I assumed he was certain we had lost the others. "Don't worry, Bella. They'll never hurt you. Now get some sleep. We have a long drive ahead of us."

I settled into my seat, turning so I was facing Jasper. "Where are we headed?" I asked sleepily, my heavy eyelids closing. He sent a wave of calm over me, then answered, voice quiet.

"Denali. That's where our family is right now." I smiled, falling deeper and deeper into sleep. I would never admit it, but nothing meant more to me that night than hearing Jasper call them "our" family, even if he didn't really mean it.

* * *

I woke to hushed voices in an unfamiliar room. The smell of a fire reached my nose, along with the smell of hot chocolate and cookies. I sat up, running a hand through my hair. Listening closely, I could make out parts of their conversation.

"Oh, come on! She's been asleep forever! How long does she need?" A booming voice resonated through the house.

"Good job, dumbshit. You just woke her up." Jasper's voice carried into my room, sounding irritated.

"I can't believe you brought her here, Jasper. I can't believe you two are going to go search for them. Where are you even going to start?" Rosalie's silky voice dripped with venom, and I could practically see the infamous scowl through the wall.

I stood up, moving towards the voices. They silenced as they heard me walk into the room, and I bit my lip, feeling a bit awkward.

"So this is the human…" A tall, strawberry-blonde woman mused. "I'm Tanya, Bella. Nice to meet you." I nodded in response, still a bit in shock. I was surrounded by tall, beautiful, pale people. Jasper sent some calm my way, smiling apologetically at me.

Esme rushed forward, hugging me gently. "It's so good to see you Bella." Carlisle came up behind her, placing a hand on my head. He nodded in agreement, smiling sadly.

"It's great to see you two, also." I muttered, my voice catching. The backed away, letting Emmett butt in.

"Bella! How's my favorite human?" He pulled me into a tight hug, ruffling my hair.

"Okay, I guess. How's my favorite grizzly-bear wrestler?" He laughed.

"I'm doing okay, myself." He went to stand next to Rosalie, who refused to look at me.

"Bella, this is the rest of my coven. Kate, Irina," she motioned to two blonde vampires, who both waved. "Carmen, Eleazer," A dark haired man and woman, who nodded in approval at me. "And, I've been told you've already met Laurent." My skipped a beat as I saw the dark-haired vampire, who smiled at me, white teeth flashing. Memories of James flooded my mind, but I forced a smile back, reminding myself that he was one of the good guys.

"It's very nice to meet everyone. Um, thank you for letting me stay here." I directed the last part at Tanya, who nodded kindly.

"Of course, Bella. Anything for a Cullen." The words had just slipped from her mouth, and she froze in terror. Everyone watched me, expecting the waterworks to begin, but my eyes remarkably remained dry. Instead, a feeling of pride filled me. I was considered one of _them_. Some of the nicest-not to mention bad-ass- people I had ever met. I was honored that she would make that mistake.

"Thank you, Tanya. Thank you."

**K. It's kinda short. Sawwy. =) Jasper hugs for everyone who reviews!!!**


End file.
